videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sullyfilms and LordStarscream100 All-Stars Smackdown
Sullyfilms and LordStarscream100 All-Stars Smackdown, or SF&LS100A-SSD, is a upcoming fighting crossover game between Sullyfilms and LordStarscream100, and in addition, features Sonic characters and characters from ChanmanStudios1. Links to all channels: Sullyfilms ,LordStarscream100 ,and ChanmanStudios . Gameplay SF&LS100 is similar to the Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. When players strike one another, glowing orbs will fall out of them. If players collect enough of these orbs, they will fill up their special meter that unleashes a powerful "All-Star Smackdown" attack against their opponents. When fighting characters can team up with certain assist characters, they will do Synergy attacks. Story Mode: Mechanoid Invaders COMING SOON!!!!!! Solo Modes Arcade Mode Play through each character's unique story line! Continue to climb the ladder as you battle enemy after until you reach the top. Training Mode Practice with your favorite characters and choose the AI behavior. Also, Training mode allows the player to spawn any items and assist characters, change gameplay speed, and alter the number of computer players on screen without ever having to leave the match. Boss Rush Mode The goal of Boss Rush Mode is to defeat every boss in the game with a single life, or four characters in Co-Op mode. When you begin Boss Rush Mode, you must climb the ladder as you battle against one of eleven bosses after until you reach Emperor Mechinus which always occurs last. Each boss has their own stamina bar as one would normally fight them in Mechanoid Invaders. Boss Rush Mode is unlocked after the player completes the Story Mode. Battle Mode In addition to the multiplayer mode, Sullyfilms and LordStarscream100 features other multiplayer modes and options in Battle mode. Standard Mode - The players fight against up to three other human or CPU opponents with standard rules in one of 40 different battle arenas. Custom Mode - You will customize time, lives, items, and assist characters to create unique battles. Stamina Mode - The players fight against up to three other human or CPU opponents with "life bars" which must be depleted to defeat characters. Once a character reaches 0HP or are KO'd, they are out of the game. When the character reaches 0HP, the character flashes red. Coin Mode - Gold coins are worth ten, silver coins are worth five, and bronze coins are worth one. Whenever a player gets KO'd, other human or CPU opponents loses half of their coins. The player with the most coins when time runs out wins. Drones Mode - The players must compete against up to 3 CPU's or friends while fighting off wave after wave of drones. Tournament Mode - The players battle against each other in turns. Several options can be chosen for tournaments, including: The number of competitors in a tournament The number of computers and humans in a tournament How many players fight in each tournament match How stages are selected The CPU level of computer players Individual custom rules for matches AI Difficulty - You will choose how difficult the CPU opponents are. Characters There are 32 characters, 32 playable and 32 assist, in the game. That makes up for 64 characters total! Voice Cast Sullivan Rady as The Narrator, Himself, Red Bird, Yellow Bird, Lard Vader, King Pig, Bad Piggies, Helmet Pig, Blu, Froggy, Tahnok, Kohrak, The Phantom, Ternece, Big Pig (vocal effects) Fred Tatasciore as Witch Doctor, T-Rex (vocal effects), Teridax, Brutaka, Emperor Mechinus Mark Hamil as Black Phantom Tom Kenny as Gresh Nolan North as Tahu, Troll Pig, Vapron James Arnold Taylor as Takanuva Dee Bradley Baker as The Spinosaurus (vocal effects), The Shark (vocal effects), Onua, Scorpio, Iblis (vocal effects), Marendar, Omega Pete Capella as Silver George the Dog as Herself Chanler as Himself, Firecraker Guy ShabbyCraft as Himself Buzzy as Himself Roger Craig Smith as Sonic Jason Griffith as Shadow Bella Hudson as Blaze Jon M as Chase Landon Will M as Drake Matthews Jacob D as Billy Trenton Gabe S as Himself Russel P as Himself Starscream7 as Artie Bridges Ben M. as Mike Bruines ? as Kai ? as Jay ? as Cole ? as Zane ? as Sensei Wu ? as Lloyd ? as Dareth Travis as the Angry Customer Chase Hood as the Hippie Perry as Himself Dan Green as Mephiles, Knuckles Amy Palant as Tails Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman Category:Sullyfilms Category:LordStarscream100 Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Fighting Games Category:Sully's Fighting Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:PTE games Category:SEGA Games